


Formal Lumpy's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Formal Lumpy is having trouble sneezing, so Cyan Lumpy - the original Lumpy - decides to help him out.





	Formal Lumpy's Stuck Sneeze

Formal Lumpy sighed with relief as he finished signing the last of his bills. Since he hadn’t used much electricity or water this month, they were lower than usual. He pulled his beloved quill away from his final bill and placed said quill back in its inkwell.

”Once again, my bills have been paid off,” Formal mused. “All I have to do now is put them in the postbox, and they will be done.”

He placed each one of his bills and taxes in their respective envelopes. He used a few small stickers to seal them, then walked outside and placed all of his paid mail into the mailbox slot. He lifted the flag up to show that it was ready to go, and then proceeded back into his fancy house.

As Formal Lumpy returned to his study, a light tickle arose in his nose, making his nostrils flare up.

”Hmm?” Formal gave a slight sniffle, but it didn’t do anything to help. “That’s strange...” He gently rubbed his nose with his forefinger. “My nose tickles.”

Formal looked around his study, trying to find what was making his nose so itchy. There were no flowers in this room, and every object in this room was dusted every day. In fact, this room had been dusted just this morning. Formal looked up at the light coming from the chandelier and lowered his eyelids. But his nose didn’t tickle any more than it was.

”Ugh...” Formal Lumpy sniffled again. “I have to get this sneeze out somehow. Maybe some fresh air will do...?”

He walked over to the window, unlocked it and lifted the window up. As he did this, the original Lumpy was walking by when he saw Formal. The two Lumpies smiled.

”Hi there, Formal Lumpy!” said Lumpy.

”Why, good evening, Lumpy,” Formal Lumpy responded. “Excuse me, would you please come in and help me with something?”

”Sure!” Lumpy nodded.

In less than a minute, Formal let the original Lumpy into his house and guided him back into his study. Formal straightened his bow tie and pulled his gloves back onto his hands.

”You see, I have a tickle in my nose, but it’s not quite enough to make me sneeze,” Formal Lumpy explained. “You don’t suppose you have something to help it come out, do you?”

”I don’t think so.” Lumpy suddenly sniffed the air a couple of times. “Have you been dusting again?”

”Yes, I have. I dust in here every morning.” Formal Lumpy pulled out his handkerchief and rubbed his itchy nose with it. “But I’m afraid it doesn’t do anything to ease my nose’s tickle.”

The original Lumpy looked over at Formal’s inkwell. And he saw it - Formal Lumpy’s quill pen, a long, white feather with a pointed tip. He got an idea and smiled.

”Formal, I think I’ve got it!”

”Pardon?” Formal was still dabbing his ticklish nose with his hanky.

The original Lumpy walked over to the desk and picked up the quill. He looked over at Formal Lumpy, wiggling the quill around slightly as if he was tickling someone with it.

”I bet if I tickle your nose with this feather you got here, it’ll make you sneeze,” said Lumpy.

”Tickle my nose?” Formal Lumpy asked, sounding like he wasn’t believing him. “I must admit, I don’t recall ever sneezing from a feather tickling my nose - and certainly not from my quill pen tickling my nose, either.”

”But this oughta help get your sneeze out,” said Lumpy. “Trust me, I’ve had my nose tickled with one of these before...”

Formal Lumpy thought for a long while. Finally he sighed and nodded.

”If you’re sure it’ll help me sneeze... You may tickle my nose.”

The original Lumpy smiled widely and walked over to his dignified, gentlemanly counterpart. He wiggled the tip of the feather underneath Formal Lumpy’s nose, causing his nostrils to flare and his snout to twitch.

”O-oh my...” Formal Lumpy gave a sniffle as his nose turned red. “I... I think I have to... Haaaah...” His breath started to hitch. “Aaaaaaah...”

Deep down, Lumpy grew excited. He continued to tickle Formal’s nose with his quill, teasing him a little as he did so. “Tickle-tickle!”

”HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH--“ Formal suddenly tilted his upper body back as his nostrils flared was widely as they could go. Before Lumpy could even get out of the way, Formal Lumpy exploded with a massive, ear splitting sneeze unlike many he had done before. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

Lumpy cringed in shock as Formal Lumpy released the sneeze. He could see large amounts of mucus spurting from Formal’s nose, and large amounts of saliva spraying from his mouth. It was the kind of sneeze that all of Lumpy’s kind could do - but especially after a quill such as the one involved had tickled their nose.

Formal Lumpy groaned, sniffled loudly and rubbed his nose gingerly with his forefinger. He was lucky that mucus hadn’t started dripping out of his nostrils; however, the insides were filled with it.

”Oh, my gosh!” Lumpy said in disbelief. “Bless you, Formal Lumpy!”

Formal Lumpy sniffled again and continued to rub his poor nose. When he spoke, he sounded like he had a cold. “Thadk you...” Another sniffle. “Lumpy, would you bring me a tissue?”

Lumpy nodded, then pulled a tissue out from the tissues box on the window sill. He handed the tissue to Formal Lumpy, who accepted it and blew his nose three times.

”Thadk you very much, Lumpy...” Formal wiped his nose with the damp tissue, still sniffling here and there. “I cad see why you said you’d had your dose tickled with a quill before...”

”Yeah. I always sneeze when one of these tickles my nose,” Lumpy replied. He placed the quill back in its inkwell. “Are you feeling okay?”

”My dose is a bit runny...” Formal threw away his tissue, pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his nose some more. “But I’ll feel better. It’s almost my tea time, anyway.”

”Oh, and Lumpy?” Formal asked. “As a token of my gratitude, how would you like to stay for tea?”

”Sure,” Lumpy said with a nod.

That evening, Formal Lumpy prepared his tea, making sure there was enough for both him and Lumpy. The two of them sat down at the table, taking their time to enjoy their supper. But as Lumpy ate, he noticed that Formal Lumpy was still sniffling and wiping his nose with his handkerchief.

”Boy, that feather must’ve done a number on you!” Lumpy said.

”Oh, my apologies. I’m afraid I didn’t realize how sensitive my nose was to the quill pen,” said Formal Lumpy. “Not to worry, however. I’ll just look for a fountain pen the next time I go to the shop.”

”That sounds like a good idea.” Lumpy took a sip of his tea.

”But with all honesty, Lumpy, I must thank you for helping me release my sneeze,” Formal Lumpy said with a smile.

”Oh, you’re welcome,” Lumpy replied politely.

”As strong as my sneeze was, it was quite satisfying,” Formal went on. “I’m happy it’s not troubling me anymore.”

”Was it satisfying because it was from your quill?” Lumpy asked jokingly.

Formal Lumpy laughed politely at that question. “I suppose it was. It wouldn’t be surprising, would it?”

”Nope.” Lumpy kept drinking his tea until his cup was empty. “If you want, I’ll use something else on your nose the next time you can’t get a sneeze out...”

”We’ll see about that,” Formal Lumpy replied as he put away his handkerchief. “But as long as it comes out, you may use whatever you feel like.”

Lumpy smiled at him as the two Lumpies finished their supper. Afterwards, Formal cleared the table, then waved to the original Lumpy as he left the house.

”Thanks for the dinner, Formal. It was great,” Lumpy said. “Hope you feel better soon!”

”Not to worry, my friend; I’ll be better in no time,” Formal reassured him. “Goodbye, Lumpy, and have a lovely evening!”

With the original Lumpy out of sight, Formal Lumpy shut the door. That night, he did the dishes, then washed up and put on his pajamas, he continued to sniffle. When he got into his bed, he pulled a tissue out of the tissue box next to his bed. Formal Lumpy gave his nose one last good blow, then wiped it delicately with the tissue. His nose satisfied, Formal threw the tissue away, shut off his light and went to sleep.

Hopefully, Lumpy really would use something else the next time Formal Lumpy needed his help to sneeze. That quill was probably a little too much, even for him...


End file.
